Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the control of a magnetic resonance facility with the use of an external control device.
Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic resonance facility makes it possible to constantly generate images of a specific volume segment of a patient. As a result, the operator or therapist can continually monitor the patient during an operation or treatment on the basis of these images. However, to control the magnetic resonance facility, in order for example to change the manner in which the images are acquired, or the volume segment to be acquired, it is necessary according to the prior art for corresponding instructions to be entered laboriously via an input console of the magnetic resonance facility, and this console is not located in the vicinity of the patient.